Chance
by Cleopatra Bastet
Summary: Post "Just Be Friends". Lo único que Luka quería, era salir, encontrarse con alguna amiga, olvidarse, aunque sea por una hora, del pasado... Que mala suerte que el pasado no pensaba igual. Limme. Un regalo muy especial para ArikelDelaRosa.


**No sabemos realmente qué decir o explicar aquí. Arikel, te juramos que esto está hecho con todo lo que teníamos dentro de nuestros corazones, así que esperamos que te agrade. Fuerzas, ¿sí? Recuerda que nosotras siempre vamos a estar en espíritu a tu lado.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y derivados no nos pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a los creadores o dueños.**

_Chance_

Era un día bastante apacible. Era de esos días en los que todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor te invitaba a estar afuera, en contacto con otras personas, interactuar con la naturaleza. Los niños jugaban aquí y allá, mientras los adultos hablaban y reían.

Luka puso la taza de café en la mesita, mirando perdidamente a la ventana... Tenía unas enormes ganas de salir, de hablar con alguna amiga, tal vez Rin o Miku, de visitar su restaurante de sushi favorito, lo que fuera... Suspiró y creyó sentir como si las paredes hubieran creado un eco. Arrugó el vestido blanco que estrenaba entre sus dedos, a modo de tic.

Prendió el televisor, buscando algún programa que la divirtiera, pero incluso esas comedias que tanto la hacían reír, no le provocaban ni una sonrisa. Abrió los cristales, dejando que el aire que circulaba por el exterior y los tibios rayos del Sol llegaran a sus mejillas. El simple acto le hizo levemente sonreír.

"Saldré, es una tontería desperdiciar un día tan bonito."

Calzó sus botas negras -sin importarle mucho si realmente combinaban con su atuendo o no- y abrió la puerta de la calle, caminando lentamente por las calles casi desiertas de su vecindario. Estar sola no le servía para nada.

Al parecer, sus pies tenían vida propia, porque caminaron sin detenerse hasta el parque. Había algunas personas allí; estaba Defoko practicando su puntería con el Lanzacohetes, un poco más lejos, veía a Piko siendo arrastrado por unos perros mientras Miki lo perseguía gritando... Eso la hizo reír. También vio a algunos de sus compañeros Vocaloid a lo lejos: Mikuo le enseñaba a Miku como arrojar piedras correctamente de manera que estas rebotaran en el agua; Rin y Len en su inseparable aplanadora, tratando de aplastar a Kaito.

Finalmente, su mirada se posó en los más jóvenes del grupo, Gachapoid y Yuki, que se encontraban distraídos en el área de juegos, riendo con cada uno de sus chistes y ocurrencias, la menor con un gran globo rojo atado a su muñeca.

Ese objeto le hizo fruncir levemente los labios y obligarle a posar sus ojos en su propia mano izquierda, donde un delicado anillo dorado adornaba su dedo anular. Ese mismo anillo que aún no podía quitarse por miedo, angustia, el deseo de seguir sosteniendo una parte de su pasado...

"Soy un poco tonta por seguir usándolo, ¿no?" pensó mentalmente, haciendo que la joya diera vueltas en su dedo.

—Just be friends, all we gotta do...

Suspiró. No quería arrancarse el anillo y arrojarlo al fondo de un lago... "Parecería como una película de Julia Roberts o una sosa novela rosa" se dijo, con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Tal vez... era porque una parte de ella no quería olvidarlo. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Todavía recordaba claramente todo lo que habían pasado: Las citas, las escapadas a esos miradores de la ciudad (solos, sin otros adolescentes melosos en sus convertibles), los besos sabor a atún y berenjena...

¿Dónde habían quedado esos detalles dulces?

_Las ropas estaban regadas por el suelo, formando un desorden morado y rosa. El relojito en forma del pókemon Magicarp señalaba casi la medianoche. Todas las luces del apartamento estaban apagadas, la única luz que necesitaban era la bola de disco gigante en medio del cielo nocturno... _

—_Ah —fue un gemido suave, largo, cargado de pasión—. Ga-Gakupo..._

_Los cabellos rosados estaban desparramados sobre el borde la cama, casi llegando el suelo. Su cuerpo se arqueaba, presa de los múltiples espasmos que su amado le provocaba con besos en el bajo vientre. Sus manos con las uñas pintadas de rosado se deslizaban por la estrecha espalda, acariciando la larga cabellera morada, mientras él seguía con su ataque..._

—_L-Luka-dono... ¿estás lista? —murmuró Gakupo muerto de miedo. _

_¿Para qué ocultarlo? Era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos con la chica de pelo rosado. En verdad, le agradecería esas clases que Len y Mikuo le dieron para "no meter la pata". _

_Luka contuvo un gesto de exasperación. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? No obstante, sé conmovió por la tonta, pero tierna actitud del samurái. _

—_¿Esto contesta tu pregunta? —musitó la amante del atún, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, con una amplia sonrisa. _

_Aquella noche, salvo el hecho que Luka arruinara la cena con su grandiosa idea de "hacer helado" con cabezas de pescado... fue simplemente maravillosa._

Se mordió los labios recordando la escena. De verdad había vivido buenos tiempos junto a Gakupo, ¿por qué se desvanecieron tan rápido? ¿Cómo hizo la rutina para vencer el amor que se tenían el uno al otro? ¿Qué pasaba con las promesas juveniles que se habían hecho, selladas por ese mismo anillo que se negaba quitar?

A veces se lamentaba el hecho de haber cortado con él de la manera que lo hizo... especialmente por lo destrozado que quedó su atún luego de golpear al hombre con él y hacerlo volar unos tres metros por encima del penalti de Sergio Ramos.

...tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan inmersa en todo lo bueno y malo que pasó con él, habría advertido que "alguien" se había sentado justamente a su lado, al parecer mirando el estanque frente a ellos.

Luka sintió que se moría. Le habría encantado que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies como en ese video de los Red Hot Chili Peppers y cayera de él, para no tener que verlo, ni estar a unos cinco miserables metros de él.

Hizo un esfuerzo para mirar fijamente el estanque, tanto como si en verdad se planteara la posibilidad de ahogarse en su fondo.

—Eh... no... no sabía que estabas aquí —empezó Gakupo casi en un tartamudeo, sonrojado por lo increíblemente estúpido que sonó eso. Claro que la vio... lo que no pudo hacer fue girarse sobre los talones y e irse por el otro lugar. Sólo quería sentarse a su lado—. Y... ¿cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió a secas, tratando de ser fría.

No sabía qué otra cosa decir o comentarle a su ex, sólo quería desaparecer en ese preciso instante de la faz de la tierra. Maldita sea la hora que su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta intensidad en su pecho, como la primera vez que lo vio.

—Oye, yo... pues... —Mierda, ¡tantas cosas que quería decirle! Pero la lengua se le atoraba en el paladar. Desesperado, buscó una señal... que oportunamente vio en el anular derecho de Luka—. El anillo... el que m-me gané en una feria y te lo regalé por nuestro... aniversario. Lo tienes —musitó.

—¿Ah? —preguntó ella, a la vez que veía el objeto entre sus dedos—. B-bueno, sí, ¿y eso qué? -Escondió sus manos entre los pliegues del vestido, con resultados casi infructuosos.

—Pues... creí que lo habías... ya sabes —carraspeó—: tirado.

Luka no respondió. Era verdad, debió de hacerlo, debió de tirar cada vestigio que le pudiera recordar su relación fallida con Gakupo. Entonces... ¿por qué no lo hizo?

—Es muy bonito como para desperdiciarlo —mintió, mirando el cristalino estanque.

—Sí, sería un desperdicio -repitió mecánicamente, también mirando el estanque—. Luka, te he echado de menos —musitó sonrojado.

La aludida le miró de repente y dio un pequeño brinco en el asiento, sintiendo como si su corazón hubiera sido golpeado por un auto de F1.

—¡Cállate —chilló ella ante la confesión, comenzando a sentir bochorno.

—Lo siento —susurró avergonzado—, pero... es la verdad —La miró profundamente a los ojos, como hacía antaño—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo... sí —admitió, bajando la vista y dejando que sus mejillas se colorearan levemente de rojo.

—Entonces, ¿no podríamos... in-intentarlo? N-no se... podríamos intentarlo... otra vez—concluyó tartamudeando y mas rojo que un tomate.

Su propuesta le sonó tan precipitada, tan falta de conciencia, tan... Gakupo. Dirigió su vista al cielo, donde el pobre globo de Yuki ahora se desvanecía entre las nubes. Su corazón se estrujó, no quería que esa fuera una comparación con su relación con el hombre.

Todavía no quería dejarlo ir.

—Si tú quieres —sentenció, tomando la mano que reposaba sobre la banca y lo miró a los ojos. Algo insegura, pero mucho más feliz.

Aunque supuestamente había terminado... valía la pena volver a intentarlo.

Quién sabe... tal vez en ese intento las cosas saliera bien.

**Bueno, esto fue todo, pero juramos que nos salió directo del corazón. Quisimos que fuera como un " after ending" para "Just Be Friends (Adoramos esa canción *o*, y sabemos que tú amas el GakuLuka, así que es una combinación ganadora).**

**Que en paz descansen tu lindo angelito y tu abuela. Ánimo, ¿sí?**

**Bye-nii! **


End file.
